


Fetish

by hades_bitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom Umino Iruka, F/M, Female Hatake Kakashi, For Kakashis ass, Genderbending, Going Away Sex, I Made Iruka into a Simp, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Marking, Nicknames, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, Paddling, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka's Hair Tie, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, leaving marks, omg here he comes again, where did that come from??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Kakashi needs to feel something before she goes away on a mission.So she goes to the only person that can make her feel.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! FIrst time writing het. sex, and I've nervous about this, which is ironic given my experience in this xDD  
> TMI Anywhos, next thing we have fem!kakashi with Iruka. sad there isn't more fem!kakashi fics out there, this is an untapped market...  
> Big thanks to Tsukki, for helping me brainstorm some of the things in here, fufufuf  
> Day 12- Paddle  
> Playlist~ [Kinktober 2020](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7spBK7sNVi4EAawXKNCpY4)  
> Enjoy~

Cleaning up the classroom after school was out, always took the longest. It wasn’t like it was a hard day for the sensei but sometimes the little ankle-biters sap all the energy out of him. Wiping down the last of chalk on the blackboard, Iruka flops down in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose, resting up for a bit before he packs up the kids' essays and goes home.

A swish of cool air is the only warning he gets when Kakashi flitters in from the open window and slinks long arms around him, pinning him to the chair. 

"Hello, my dear," Iruka pets at the milky exposed forearm. "Couldn't you wait till I got back home? I'm almost done here." Iruka leans his head back nuzzling into the arms, looking up at his beautiful lover. She's wearing the basic jounin blues, with the flak jacket, never without the mask that hides her face. Kakashi looks down at him, a wild look in her eye, before quickly ripping off the offending cloth and presses their lips together, upside down.

It’s a slow kiss, one that speaks of Kakashi going out on a mission soon, one that says ‘ _ I’ll be leaving, but I’ll be back, wait for me.'  _ Iruka knows what she is asking for and will  _ gladly  _ g ive it to her.

Wrapping an arm around her head, he threads fingers through the long ponytail and gently pulls, leading Kakashi to sit on his lap. Iruka resumes kissing with more fever, and he can practically taste the adrenaline, the excitement rolling off of Kakashi. And it is like a drug to Iruka, and he wants  _ more _ .

“Get up,” Iruka orders into her mouth, giving a quick pat to her ass, “Face down on the desk, Kaka-chan” Kakashi gives a breathless whine, tenderly kissing his lips one more time before getting up and doing what she was told.

Damn does his princess look so  _ delectable,  _ laid out on his school desk. It's dark in the classroom, but the moonlight drifting in from the slightly opened blinds highlights the papers scattered around her silver hair like a halo. His own personal angel. And Iruka's heart clenches in both love and pain. He wishes that she didn’t go on such dangerous missions, but knows that the village with all her precious people inside these walls, is all Kakashi has left. That and him. And Iruka will make  _ damn _ sure, she won’t forget it while out on this mission.

Sitting up, he reaches into one of his well-sealed drawers, unlocks it, and takes out the small, hand-held leather studded paddle. He had it custom made just for Kakashi. Letting her know who she belongs to. That and for his own pleasure and thrill.

In stainless steel flat studs, spells out his last name; UMINO. His name looks so  _ yummy  _ on her pale skin, always showing up perfectly in little red dots. This has to be their favorite toy to use, as he had more made and placed around their favorite spots. 

(Hidden in their favorite training grounds, that closet in the Tower, an alley next to their bar.)

Iruka crowds Kakashi against the desk resting most of his weight on her, squishing the jounin into the wood grain. He places the paddle in the line of her eyesight, showing without telling a question.  _ ‘This is what you wanted, yes?’ _

Kakashi responds by grinding her ass into his growing erection, whimpering out a small “Please Iruka.”

Dear Gods or whatever holy is above, the blood that suddenly rushes south makes him surprised that he didn’t pass out, from how dizzy it made him. Groaning into her neck, leaving a quick nip, he pushes off of her.    
“You know what that does to me baby,” Iruka growls above her, moving to take off her pants and shoving them down and off, taking note that she's not wearing any underwear. He digs into the juicy ass, enjoying the way the flesh floods in between his fingers.

“You want this, hmm,” He slaps her left cheek, marveling at how it jiggles across. “Want me to mark you up, all nice and pretty, leave you wanting more?” He slaps the other cheek with more force, relishing in the strangled pant that escapes Kakashi. He waits for his handprint to show up, the mark flushing up nicely, even in the dimmed room. Kneading the mark, he feels the heat emanating from it. Lowering to his knees, he softly kisses the raised flesh, before biting into it leaving an imprint of his teeth on top of his handprint.

“Beautiful...” Iruka leaves soft kisses and harsh teeth marks all over her, never satisfied with the taste of just her skin.

Moving lower and he's faced with her dripping juices. “Look at you, wet for me already…” He coos. Kakashi mewls slightly, lifting up on her toes spreading her legs wider, wiggling his treat in front of him, urging him. “Ah, so impatient my princess~” Iruka chuckles as he spreads open her labia folds, and licks up and down, flicking at her clit. A quiet curse falls from her mouth. Iruka can feel her tremor through the fingers digging into her flank. Licking up, he dips into her tasting slick, sweet in flavor mixed with the taste that is just pure  _ Kakashi.  _ He tortures her, lapping in anything that seeps out of her, making her fall apart like putty in his hands, making her forget everything,  _ except  _ him. 

“Oh fuck, please, Iruka, please!” Kakashi pants, and Iruka can tell when she is close as she jerks around on the desk, fisting a few papers in her gloved hands, a few falling to the ground. Iruka thumbs at the sensitive bundle of nerves, letting her reach her orgasm fast, her body pulling taut with tension, before bleeding out like the very life was taken from her soul.

Not giving her a moment to ride that pleasurable wave, and sucking on hard one more time, making her cry out in oversensitivity. Iruka stands up, wiping her juices off his chin, and snatches the black paddle, smacking it against his palm, testing the sting. The sound echoing throughout the empty classroom. He traces it up the back of her still trembling thighs, delighting in the way Kakashi shivers and whimpers as the cool smooth leather strokes over the welts of his handprints.

There was no warning as Iruka winds his arm back and swings down on the already abused flesh. A yelp, melting the line of pain and pleasure is pushed from her mouth, and  _ damn, _ her sounds make him feel like he’s drunk.

“Keep making those beautiful sounds for me baby, let the whole damn village know who you _truly_ , belong to.” Iruka grits his teeth as he lands hit after hit with a paddle. Kakashi is pushed into the desk, even more, gripping the edge to stabilize herself. Vibrations run up Irukas arm with the force he’s using but he knows his princess can take it. More slaps just for the fun of it and Iruka is already at his limit. Between his name being imprinted on Kakahis creamy ass, the red showing up like the neon lights on the Red district, the heavenly gasps she makes, and the lingering taste of her still on his tongue and he's already so close. 

The paddle lands on the desk with a clatter, startling Kakashi making her push up onto her hands. Iruka takes this opportunity to flip Kakashi on her back, swallowing her confused noise with a hard kiss. Their lips hold together still, Kakashi moaning into his mouth, knowing she can taste herself, while Iruka fumbles with his belt, taking out his hard cock.

Letting up from red bruised lips, Iruka watches that surprisingly expressive face when he rubs along her slit to wet himself, dipping into her with just the head of his dick, only to back out. Kakashi was having none of this, glaring as she threatens, "If you don't fuck me right now, I'll just leave."

Something deep in Iruka snaps at not completing their before mission ritual. He doesn't get to see her often, with Kakashi being his superior, and they definitely shouldn't be doing this, especially not in his classroom. He'll add it to the bucket list of deplorable things they've done, but to break their carefully crafted ritual, just so that  _ Konoha, _ can steal her from him, and use her however they please?

No thank you.

He growls, gripping her hips and pulls her toward him. With an angry heated glare, Iruka pushes into her raw; both groaning out loud; one for the fluttering tightness that surrounds him, the other for finally getting what she wanted. 

Only letting the feeling last for a moment, still bitter over what Kakashi said, at the shallow way she thinks of their relationship, Iruka uses the fury boiling under his skin to power his thrusts, He digs his thumb into the dips that her hips makes, hoping to leave bruises, and uses that as a handle to pull her impossibly closer. Iruka makes sure to slam his hips hard against Kakashi's by now, very sore ass at a fast pace, the sound of their joining, bouncing off the walls of the classroom. 

Kakashi surges up to join their lips again, the kiss telling Iruka everything he needs to know, about how sorry Kakashi is. He slows down his pace, grinding onto Kakashi’s sweet spot. They take their time to savor the kiss, Iruka letting go of a hip to slide a hand under Kakashi’s flak, spreading his hand on her back, holding her close to him.  They could never get enough of each other, always wanting to touch, even if it was just holding hands, leaning a head on a shoulder during a cold night, or a fast fuck in an alleyway. They always chased after each other. 

_ Always. _

With renewed flame in his veins, Iruka continues his punishing pace, relishing in the way Kakashi’s eye rolls to the back.  Iruka could tell from the shake of her thighs that she was close again. His other hand releases her supple hip and trails down a toned stomach to rub her clit. Kakashi moans quietly, her hands wringing around his head, ripping out his hair tie, letting his strands out and tugs, as she is thrown over the edge, his name being whispered out with a stutter as she cums.  With wide eyes, Iruka watches as Kakashi orgasms, focusing on the way she clenches around him, and replaying the sound of his name being whispered just the way he likes it and Iruka growls loudly, cumming after Kakashi, filling her up.

Kakashi falls back on the desk, bringing Iruka along with her hands still in his hair, Iruka breathing heavily in the small of her neck, leaving tender, loving kisses. Lifting up on his hands, he stares into Kakashi’s eye, who is basking in the afterglow, legs still twitching around his hips. The realization that Kakashi soon has to leave off somewhere, risking her life for the village, seems to hit them both, and the dreamy mood crashes, the pleasant warmth in the room getting sucked out, going cold and dreary.

Iruka sides out of Kakashi, a shiver running up her body as his cum leaks out. Grabbing a handkerchief, he wipes her the best he can, not forgetting to use the aloe gel in his medic pack to smooth the welts on her behind. Kakashi gets dressed quietly, Iruka never letting his eyes drift away from her, as she hides once again. Before she can slip the mask back on again, he gives one last longing kiss, a promise that he’ll wait for her return, no matter what.

_ Always. _

**Author's Note:**

> Damn that got real sad at the end, sorry yall xD  
> Everyone has thicccc asses unless said so, in my fics. Sorry itty bitty ass community, but it's ok, small asses are cute too. <3  
> Drop some love for me, and I'll get these out faster!  
>  _maybe ___  
> Find me on[Tumblr](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)  
> TIl next time~


End file.
